Smores
by Rocky and CG
Summary: From beyond the grave, Auntie Aqua must warn Lina about the upcoming danger that threatens all of their lives!


Lina and crew are out camping. It's a warm evening and Lina's up enjoying the crackling fire. Suddenly a blue ball of light appears and lowers itself to the ground. It forms a shape. It's Auntie Aqua! She came back as a blue ghost.   
  
Auntie: Hi, Lina, long time no see.  
  
Lina: Auntie! What are you doing here?  
  
Auntie: I've come to check up on you, dear. You doing okay?  
  
Lina: Y..yes!   
  
Auntie: Oh good. Gotten anywhere with that young man with the long hair yet? ::old lady laugh::  
  
Lina: ::blushes:: AUNTIE!   
  
Auntie: Oh I'm just teasing you, dear. But I didn't came here just to tease. I must warn you, Lina, about the upcoming danger.  
  
Lina: Danger?   
  
Auntie: Yes...it's bad, Lina and you must be prepared.  
  
Lina: W-what is it, Auntie?  
  
Auntie: It is the Attack of the Copies!   
  
Lina:...  
  
::crickets chirp::  
  
Lina: Auntie...::smiles and shakes her head:: We all know about Lucas' lame B-movie coming out.  
  
Amelia: Ms. Lina! ::gets up and points:: You shouldn't judge a book by its cover! Or a movie by its title. It could be one of the greatest masterpieces of our time and yet you're judging it by its title alone!  
  
Lina: With a title like "Attack of the Copies", what else can you expect?  
  
Amelia: You're still doing it!  
  
Zel: Well I think none of Lucas' movie were original or great in my opinion, although I did like American Graffiti, but that's not the point. And what's even worst is that we constantly steal ideas from his tiresome movies...Like her. ::points to Auntie Aqua::  
  
Amelia: ::screams:: How can you say that about one of the greatest epic tales of love, hope and justice, Mr. Zelgadis?!  
  
Gourry: I think "Attack of the Copies" is GREAT title!   
  
Amelia:...  
  
Syphiel: I heard "Attack of the Copies" is going to be a romance. ::holds cheeks:: It sounds so wonderful.  
  
Xelloss: I can't wait for the 3rd installment of the series where the backstabbing of partners occurs and then all the Jedi gets slaughtered.  
  
Lina: You would, Xelloss...  
  
Auntie: ::waves her hands:: No no, everyone. I'm not talking about the upcoming movie. Besides, that movie is called "Attack of the Clones".  
  
Lina: What's a clone?  
  
Xelloss: This is a "cone"! ::makes a little black decorated cone::  
  
Auntie:...  
  
::all of a sudden there is a loud rumbling::  
  
Auntie: Opps, guess I'm too late.  
  
Lina: What do you mean 'too late', Auntie?  
  
Auntie: It seems the copies are already here.  
  
::a horde of copies appear::  
  
Gourry: OH NO! It's copies of...of...umm...Who were they again?  
  
Lina: Random Slayers characters who only appear in the novels!  
  
Zel: There's so many of them!   
  
Syphiel: They're charging at us!!  
  
Auntie: Well I did say it was the ATTACK of the Copies.  
  
Amelia: We're all gonna die!  
  
??????: Not if I can help it!  
  
Lina: Oh my god! It's you! It's~  
  
::We interrupt our current broadcast to bring you this important Public Announcement::  
  
Rezo: Copies are storming the streets, but don't worry about my copy. Anyone can kick his pathetic little ass, he'll never live up to the original. Now we bring you back to your regularly scheduled program.  
  
*Beeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Amelia: What a great battle! That mysterious figure defeated all of the copies and showed us how to be true heroric doers of good!   
  
Lina: And he brought us Dragon Crusine before he left!  
  
Gourry: YEAH!  
  
Zel: And he gave me my cure! I'm not a chimera anymore!  
  
Syphiel: And he rebuilt Sairagg to the glorious city it used to be!  
  
Xelloss: And he kicked my ass throughly! Ouch!   
  
Auntie: I guess now that the problem is taken care of I'll go back now. Goodbye, everyone.   
  
Everyone: Goodbye, Auntie!  
  
Auntie: And remember, Lina, be true to yourself.  
  
Lina: Yes, Auntie!  
  
Auntie: Be true to yourself.  
  
Lina:...Gotcha!  
  
Auntie: Be true to yourself.  
  
Lina: Okay...  
  
Auntie: Be true to yourself.  
  
Lina:....  
  
Auntie: Be true to your~  
  
Lina: ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Auntie: That's more like it! ::disappears::  
  
Lina: Sheesh! Annoying pain in the...  
  
Zel: ::looking in a handheld mirror:: Now, that I'm not an ugly freak anymore...maybe...I can be with...my Princess...::blushes::  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!"  
  
Zel: Yes! ::Zelgadis turns around to see Xelloss now sporting the Princess Leia slave costume from The Return of the Jedi movie:: DEAR GOD, NOOO!! MY EYES!!!  
  
::Important news break::  
  
Rezo: The copies are defeated, repeat the copies are defeated. Then again I guess all copies are puny and weak especially if you look at mine and...Hey! Who let you in?  
  
Koppi Rezo: DAMN YOU, REZO!!  
  
::Suddenly a cat appears on screen::  
  
Cat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow *I like Meow Mix, I like Meow Mix, Meow Mix ,Meow Mix, so delicious*  
  
::We now bring you back to your regularly scheduled program::  
  
*Beeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Zel: DAMN YOU, REZO!!  
  
~The end  
  
by Rocky  
  
*Many thanks to my friend C.G., who helped me when I couldn't think of a laugh! And thank you to her for NOT drawing that picture of Xelloss in a Leia slave costome...wait....you drew it didn't you? You just HAD to draw it didn't you?...BAD, C.G., BAD!! No smutty lemon fics for you!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/dynastblast_cg/slavexel.html 


End file.
